Convenience
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - Alec is soaking wet and cold and will probably catch a fever unless Magnus warms him back up. - OneShot. Magnus/Alec.


**Summary: **Alec is soaking wet and cold. Magnus just wants to warm he back up.

**Status: One-Shot.**

**Author's Note: **Okay, half-way through I heard the news about Japan and just lost steam. Like there was a fire in me and then I saw the disaster and I just lost _it. _I managed to finish though. Siiigh.

* * *

**Convenience**

The rain poured down heavily, a gray cloud blanketing most of Brooklyn. Alec Lightwood had slipped out of the Institute without so much as just a coat on him, not expecting heavy rain. And the moment he had stepped onto that all too familiar and well-travelled path, the rain suddenly poured. As if to tell him to go back home, get dried up and then wait for the rain to stop so that he can at least look somewhat reasonable when he showed up on the man's front porch.

But he didn't. Instead, Alec took it as a challenge. If the skies would want to push him away then fine, they could do just that. But he could fight against that force and he did. Too bad, really, that his coat neither had collars he could pull up or a coat. Instead, he buttoned it and pulled it closer to him as he jogged down the street, bumping into a Mundane more than once.

Really, he should have applied a Glamour. But he hadn't expected to look so completely like a mess in the rain that it would affect anyone else – who had an umbrella – other than himself. And Magnus. Always Magnus.

Finally reaching the steps up to Magnus's front door, Alec proceeded to bound up and then before he even managed to press the buzzer, the door had opened and a pair of hands had pulled him out of the pouring rain.

Alec blinked in rapid succession, the dimness outside rivalled the brightness in the room. He squinted his eyes and felt warm fingers curled around his coat, pressing into his chest.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Magnus purred, golden-green eyes wide and eager.

"You mean you?" Alec said, not really meaning for it to be a joke. "Because I don't see how Chairman Meow could drag me inside."

But Magnus threw his head back and laughed, his fingers loosening their hold on Alec. Alec looked down at himself, still drenching wet.

"Are you catching a cold?" Magnus asked, finally putting a stop to his laughing.

Alec frowned. "No,"

"I would have thought…" The warlock trailed off, that all too taunting smile on his face – As if to say that the only times Alec could and would try his hand at jokes would be when he was on the verge of a fever. But Magnus, obviously, did not want his Nephilim to be sick. So he just nodded, pasting a softer smile on his face.

"You're wet, though." Alec blinked, and suddenly, Magnus had taken a step closer to him and his back was pushed against the wall now.

"It must be cold," Magnus's fingers were working at the buttons of his coat all the while still wearing that totally off and soft smile. "Should I help you out of it?"

Alec blinked.

And then gulped.

"You don't like the cold, do you?" Magnus had taken a different tone – earlier he had been playful, all too eager to have Alec show up on his door when he thought the Shadowhunter would have retreated into the dryness of the room.

Alec shook his head.

"It would be inconvenient if you catch a cold," Magnus had finished unbuttoning his coat and he pushed it back, Alec obliging as he shrugged out of it, the coat falling to the floor.

When the coat had fallen, though, and Magnus saw that more of Alec was drenched, the warlock just sighed, that spark in his eyes burning low as true concern came up, playfulness leaving for a while.

"Alexander, really. You couldn't be bothered with an umbrella?" Alec frowned and just stepped to the side, avoiding Magnus's arms when the warlock reached for him.

"It wasn't raining," He said and Magnus just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you should have called me and I would have picked you up. So then you'd be warm-"

"Not warm. It's raining. I'm freezing," Alec interjected. Magnus sighed.

"So then you'd be dry and not dripping water all over my front door,"

"Yeah, well, you suck at drying me off, though." Alec managed to say and Magnus cocked his head to the side.

"Challenge accepted." And Magnus had stepped closer to him again, Alec backing into the wall once more. But before Magnus's fingers caught in his hair, Alec pressed himself against Magnus and the warlock shivered.

"Now we're both wet," Magnus muttered while Alec smiled against his shoulder. "You don't play fair, Shadowhunter."

Alec's fingers were already fisting around Magnus's shirt. It was funny how this was them not five minutes ago, only it was Magnus who had Alec in his hold. And Alec, really, had enough of the water, had enough of the rain. He just wanted to get out of his clothes – and although that sounded quite sexual, Alec just wanted to get into warmer clothes. Get out of wet clothes and jump into dry ones. Get it? Seriously.

Magnus wouldn't deny him the first part, though, and would probably even hold off the dry clothes.

They could share body heat.

Alec blushed as the thought and image sprang to his mind and Magnus, thinking that the shudder that accompanied the blush was because of the cold, trailed hot kisses down his cheek and then to his neck.

"We should get you out of these clothes." Magnus got out in a hiss as Alec's fingers dug into the back of his head. It felt good, the way the Shadowhunter pulled at it and the way his hold slacked as Magnus captured his bottom lip between his teeth.

Their eyes met and Magnus smirked before pressing their lips into a full kiss, Alec gasping as warmth finally managed to transfer between them. His fingers clutched at Magnus's hair and Magnus smiled against his mouth.

"It'd be inconvenient." Magnus whispered as he and Alec made their up to where his actual flat and bedroom were located. As fun as it was to just make-out in the doorway, it was far too chilly down there.

When they pushed past the door, fingers just clinging to each other and mouths seeking for close contact, articles of clothing just fell to the floor.

"Are you still cold?" Magnus whispered, his lips so close to Alec's ear that it made him shiver.


End file.
